The New girl from Ravenclaw
by Verypotterhead
Summary: Neville is sitting in potions dreading the second that professor Snape will walk through the door. Then the new girl everyone has been talking about walks in she sits next to Neville and their friendship blossoms, she helps him to love himself and shows him it's good to be different.
1. Chapter 1

This if my first fanfic please give constructive criticism, if people like it I will write more J

Contently the new girl scanned her classroom, looking for any familiar faces. The room seemed to go silent and stare at her coldly. After all she was dressed rather uncoordinatedly. She didn't seem bothered at all. Her eyes caught a short, friendly looking boy's eyes. When he realised she was looking at him he blushed, then quickly turned his head and got out his books. She walked towards him and took out her books, then placed her bright yellow bag on the seat.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, I mean, no" replied the buck-toothed boy nervously.

The girl pulled out her stool and sat next to him. "I'm Luna, by the way"

"Neville," he smiled at her then, feeling self conscious he stopped and looked down at his text book. "So why haven't I seen you before?"

"I was travelling with my father, I went to several schools around the world and now we have moved back here. You see my father works for the Quibbler and he has always wanted to look for some lake uppidies and rare tiger-print vianmerlows and write about them."

Before Neville had the chance to reply, Professor Snape walked through the door. His voice echoed through the classroom and caused most students to jump out of their seats.

"Potter I suggest you stop passing notes, unless you wish for me to read out your love letters. 10 point from Gryffindor. Oh and welcome back. This year we will be studying..."

"Neville is he always like this?"

"Well..."

"Ah, Longbottom I'm rather astounded that you passed last year, perhaps you should be paying more attention this year, rather that chatting up the new girl another 10 points." Snape smirked at Neville who had turned a deep red

"Sir, I was just asking to borrow his ink pot" Replied Luna, not in an aggressive way, but a calm and dreamy tone.

"Then perhaps I should take 10 points from Ravenclaw house too." Snape snarled then walked to the front of the classroom to start the lesson. Neville could see the others laughing at him but for once he didn't care. He spent the whole lesson watching Luna who seemed to be great at potions. She even helped him when his potion looked a green colour rather than red and started to let off unpleasant fumes. She quickly fixed it before Snape had the chance to comment on it.

When the lesson finally ended Neville whispered "You really didn't have to do that"

"I know, I wanted to" Luna walked down the corridor then turned her head to smile back at Neville before disappearing around the corner.

Neville had never had someone stand up for him like that; he vowed that he would do the same. She wasn't in many of his classes because she was a Ravenclaw. He didn't sit next to her in any other classes either. In some ironic twist the one lesson that he hated the most, became his favourite lesson of them all (Even Herbology, although it was a close second) he valued their friendship more than anything and he didn't know it himself but he had a crush on the new girl from Ravenclaw.

"Oh hey Neville I was wondering if you could help me with my Herbology essasy? Madam Sprout said if I had any problems come to her or you."

"Sure" said Neville, he had been reading under the shade of a tree by the great lake, even though it was autumn it was still sunny. Luna sat down beside him and looked at him, she didn't really need any help she just wanted and excuse to talk to him. She thought it was really cute when he got lost in his love of Herbology. He was confident and it made him act like himself. Normally he was really shy around her but when he knew what he was talking about he was unstoppable.

"Do you want me to write this down? ... Luna" Suddenly she jumped out of her daydream and looked at him blankly. She had only just realised that she was resting her head on his shoulder, she sat up and as she did an orange leaf fell from the ash tree above and got tangled in her hair. Neville leaned closer to her and gently ran his fingers through her hair and got the leaf out. He looked deep into her eyes

"Can I kiss you" he asked clumsily. Suddenly Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, their noses pressed against each other's and Luna's eyelashes tickled his cheek. The kiss wasn't some fairytale kiss with fireworks, but it filled them both with adrenaline and understanding. There was no tongue or inappropriate hand movement, they just kissed.

"What was that for?" Neville asked in a daze

"If you can't kiss your friends who can you kiss?" Neville's heart plummeted, he felt sick. He smiled at Luna to hide his true feelings and hugged her.

"It's getting dark Luna"

"Yeah come on we should go for a swim in the lake"

"But there are mer-people and other things in the lake."

"Exactly" Neville turned to the castle, he could feel the tears burning his eyes he grabbed his book. He couldn't bear to let her see him this way, he was just being selfish thinking that she would feel the same.

"I've got to go Luna I promised Harry I'd... do something"

"Neville wait." She sighed watching him run towards the castle without a backwards glance. She prayed that she hadn't ruined their wonderful friendship; she had known that Neville had a crush and she felt awful for leading him on like that. She thought that maybe if she kissed him he would have the confidence to believe in himself. She wanted more than anything to stop caring what others thought about him and saw himself like she did. She walked up to the castle slowly and silently, the only thing she uttered was the password to the Ravenclaw dormitories. She avoided everyone and climbed up the stairs to her bed. She spent hours staring at the ceiling Wondering if Neville was doing the same, which he was, Luna wished that she did love Neville but she didn't and it wouldn't be fair to pretend that she did. He was, to use the modern term, friend-zoned.

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Neville haunted Luna's dreams for weeks, every night she would see his disappointed face staring at her, she felt bad but she knew it would be worse if she pretended to like him. In potions Luna and Neville made small talk avoiding any painful subjects. Neville didn't blame her at all for not liking him it wasn't her fault but he still found it hard to talk to her, especially after the kiss. It was Neville's first kiss and when it happened he reached a total euphoria, he found himself thinking about it more and more

"Neville!" Neville was suddenly aware that Harry had been calling for him several times.

"What?"

"Well we were just discussing who we were going to take to the Yule Ball."

"Oh well, I dunno I'll see who's left I suppose, what about you?"

"I'm thinking of asking Cho Chang. I even wrote her a song!"

"I thought she was going out with Cedric?"

"Yeah but maybe if I ask her before him... I don't know. Ron?"

"I might just go with Hermione."

"What?" Harry replied

"As friends"

Neville grew bored of listening to all of his friends talking about who they are going with or want to go with. He longed to ask Luna but, what if she said no? He decided to write to the daily prophet's help column, he couldn't ask Harry for help, he was too popular and he probably didn't have any idea about rejection.

_Dear Mildred,_

_I like this girl she is so fascinating and she makes me very happy whenever I am with her, but the last time I asked her out she said she just saw me as a friend. There is a Ball at Hogwarts as you probably know, should I ask her as a friend or confess my true feelings? Thank you_

_Anonymous_

He had written into the daily prophet several times and had found a comfort knowing he had someone to go to when he had a problem. Most people he assumed talked to their parents or their friends however Neville thought it was a bit personal to ask his friends about and he couldn't ask his Grandmother either. He stuffed the letter in the pocket of his robe and climbed through the portrait. On his way to the Owelry, to his despair he saw Malfoy blocking the only stairway. He held his breath and quickly climbed the stairs.

"Alright Longbottom, delivering letters to your dear old Grandmother are we?"

"Out of my way Malfoy, please"

"Fine but the thing is we are quite hungry and the Great Hall is closed at this time of night, we could buy something from a magazine but unfortunately we left our money in the common room. It's fine if we borrow some of yours isn't it?"

"But I haven't got any money"

"Expelliarmus" Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle lunged at him and started emptying his pockets then they found the letter. Neville dropped to the floor and grabbed his wand.

"Expelliarmus, the letter flew out of Draco's hand and landed in Neville's, he then ran up the steps and sent the owl with his letter. He was dreading walking past them again, but luckily they had gone; besides he didn't have the letter anyway. He swore one day they would leave him alone; he would be able to fight them off.

"Ginny, I was just wondering if maybe you would, like to go to the ball? With me. As friends of course, just I know that your year can't go unless you are asked by someone older and since no one has asked you yet."

"Sure" Ginny liked Neville he was sweet and besides it wasn't as if Harry would ask her out, he was too busy drooling over Cho Chang.

Neville was ecstatic that was the first step she needed to take at least that's what Mildred said.

"_Dear anonymous,_

_ You could always try asking another girl out to make her jealous, once when I was at Hogwarts myself, my husband went out with this girl to make me jealous and now we are married so good luck dear, I hope it goes as well with you as it did with me." _

Neville told his Grandmother and bought some dress robes, he found himself getting very excited for the Yule Ball.

"Hi Neville" chanted Luna

"Hey Luna, are you looking forward to the Yule Ball?"

"Who are you going with?" said Luna avoiding the question.

"Ginny." Luna let out a sigh of relief that he was going with someone.

"I can't go my father needs me at home this Christmas, we are visiting my mum's family."

"Oh, lovely." Neville was a bit disheartened that she didn't sound at all upset, infact she sounded quite happy.

"I hope you have fun. I have been meaning to talk to you about the kiss, I'm sorry if I led you on or anything, but I want you to know how much I value our friendship, I'm glad you asked Ginny, she's lovely and she seemed quite upset that she wasn't going."

"Yeah, don't worry about it I just was a bit confused at the time but it's fine now. Besides Ginny and I are going to have a great time." Neville felt his tone changing without control

"I'm sorry Neville"

"No I'm sorry, I just wish I could be good enough for you, the only reason I asked Ginny was to make you jealous, that kiss meant something to me obviously not you, I don't want to be someone that you just practise kissing with." Neville instantly regretted what he had said, he looked deep into Luna's tear filled eyes.

"I thought it would make you realise that you were worth something, more than what Malfoy and every one say that you are.

"I don't need your pity." Neville spat at her, he knew he was being horrible and that she didn't deserve this but she made him feel so confused one minute he loved her, the next he loved her more, no matter he felt angry, sad, ashamed, he still loved her. But she didn't and he knew that he couldn't do anything to change that, even his Grandmother thought he was useless, "why can't you be more like your mum and Dad?" He was constantly compared and criticized at home, now at school as well, Snape interrupted his train of thought.

"Are you just going to stare at your cauldron and pray that the rat's eye will chop itself up and jump into the cauldron? You have just bought yourself a detention tomorrow night at 6, oh and since you also haven't done any work Miss Lovegood you can join Longbottom too.

Please leave feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

"For detention you both will be cleaning the cauldrons and Longbottom a 1st grader vomited by the bin, I'll leave it to you to clean it up since you started this whole thing. I'll be back soon to see how you're getting on, okay" following this Snape left the dungeon. Luna and Neville worked in silence until finally Luna broke the silence.

"God he's such a prick"

"Yeah" Neville agreed awkwardly

"Look I'm sorry you got detention because of me."

"It's fine. I only need to sit down for Snape to give me a detention. I swear to God, he hates me!"

"Yeah." Luna wanted to tell him how much she was sorry and how she missed being his friend, instead all that came out was "Neville do you hate me?"

"What, no I just I don't understand why you would make a fool out of me, it isn't as if I need someone doing that, it seems I do enough of that myself."

"Neville" Luna walked over to Neville and looked into his eyes. He was a great friend but she couldn't see him as anything more than that. She grabbed her wand and attacked him with bubbles; he laughed and returned the favour. "Laughing in my classroom, I thought that was illegal." Luna mimicked Snape. Finally she thought she had finally gotten through to him.

"Well, well. It seems you have successfully cleaned the cauldrons and have also cleaned the entire room. You may go, however I expect 3 sides of parchment on what you have learnt from this and how you will pay attention in class from now on."

Neville and Luna managed to contain their laughter until they got out of the classroom "muffilato, do you think that he heard me?"

"No, he was being nice, couldn't you tell? Anyway I'd better go people might start to think I'm ... up to something" said Neville. They both made their way back to their dormitories.

Luna left along with half of the school for Christmas, while the other half including Neville stayed for the festive season and the Yule Ball, which filled pretty much everyone with excitement. Neville had even noticed Filch prancing around the corridors singing to Mrs. Norris. Ginny had saved up her pocket money for months to buy a dress, Ron told Neville. He also wished that he had done the same as his mother had sent him some 'lovely' 'traditional' dress robes that were the colour of a scab. Neville wrote to Luna every other day and she wrote back of course. She was having fun without him travelling with her Dad Xenophilius Lovegood.

One morning Neville walked down the staircase to find Harry surrounded by his adoring fans in the common room.

"...Then I swooped around the tower and the stupid thing flew straight into the wall, after, I arrived at the stadium I grabbed the egg and you know the rest." Harry's followers cheered and exchanged compliments

"Hey Harry." Neville yelled, Harry walked over to him.

"Yeah"

"Do you know what the next task is?"

"Honestly Neville, I haven't got a clue and this lot, are all depending on me. Trust me Neville it's hard being a champion. I didn't even ask to get chosen from that Goblet, I'm scared Neville, people die in these tournaments. Not to mention everyone hated me a couple of weeks ago. Even Ron's only just started to believe me"

"I always believed you Harry."

"Yeah I know Neville you did didn't you? I guess when it comes to something like this you know who your true friends are. That said I think Ron is my true friend but I guess he's just a bit jealous."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Hey, Do you want to come down to lunch with me Ron and Hermione again?"

"Sure." Neville liked Harry, occasionally he was a little arrogant, but he had every right to be. How he wished he could be like Harry.

When they got to the great Hall Neville was shocked the tree had doubled in size since half of the school had left. The house elves had clearly been hard at work a marvelous feast sat in front of them. The only thing anyone was talking about was the Yule Ball. Some idiots were going around asking every girl to go with them; they were leaving it a bit late considering the Yule Ball was on Christmas eve, only two days left. Few teachers were sitting at the head table. However Dumbledore was still there smiling and chatting to the others. Mad eye was also there, Neville was scared of him, ever since he tortured that spider like his parents had been tortured. He normally visited them in Saint Mungo's Hospital in the holidays; however he really wanted to stay for the ball. Besides visiting them often got him depressed, they barely knew who he was half of the time. Which made him feel shit, how unimportant to them must he have been to them for them to not remember who he is. They remembered practically everyone else and random points in their previous life but nothing about him. Neville's Gran frequently told him that he was nothing like his parents who were heroes, and then there was him, practically a squib. If Malfoy knew he would probably say "Your parents are lucky the lost their memory, who'd want to find out that they had a son like you?" Neville looked over at Harry, who was constantly told how wonderful he was and how his parents would be so proud of him. Neville was just a disappointment.

"Sorry I've got to go, catch you later" When he was out of sight Neville ran to his dorm and locked himself in the bathroom. Carefully he rolled up his sleeve and turned the tap on. He then put his wand over his arm and casted a simple slicing charm. The blood trickled down his arm and suddenly Neville felt something, some kind of release. He continued all the way up to his elbow until he could take to more. "Salvio Hexima" He closed the wounds up, but he could still feel the cut deep in his arm that would remind him that he would never be good enough. For Luna, his friends or even his family who were supposed to love him no matter what.

Please leave a comment, sorry it took so long I wrote it 2 days ago but my computer crashed and I lost half of it I'm quite pleased that I managed to spell Xenophilius' name right on my first attempt Hopefully the next chapter (the Yule Ball) Won't be so depressing.


	4. Chapter 4

Yule Ball

Neville woke on Christmas Eve morning to Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus talking excitedly about the Yule Ball.

"I heard that the twins are going to be wearing the same thing, how on Earth am I going to tell them apart?" asked Ron

"Which ones are we even going with?" replied Harry

"Pavarti, I think she's with me. Or maybe not, we'll find out tonight I suppose."

"Have you been practising your dancing Harry" Asked a sleepy Neville

"I wasn't really planning on actually dancing, you" replied Harry

"Well I know a couple of dances and I used to take classes, so I hope Ginny likes dancing"

"I dunno. I never really asked her. Who's Hermione going with? I asked to go with her as friends and she shot me down. Bet she doesn't even have a date, she'll probably spend all night in the common room studying, make up some excuse." Said Ron

"I'm going with Lavender Brown, I think that she was the only one left, no wonder she is so annoying. If you three are done complaining about your normal dates, I want to go and get a good breakfast, coming?" queried Seamus

The boys got dressed and walked through the corridors to the main Hall chatting away about the Yule Ball Neville was excited about it, he loved dancing, and he wished he was dancing with Luna, but Ginny was a good friend. Everybody knew that Ginny loved Harry; however few knew that Harry liked Ginny back, even Ron, but he was too busy gawking over Hermione Granger. Neville always could tell who fancied who but he could never tell with Luna, she was a mystery to him. The Main Hall was quite crowded; all of the other schools had come in too.

"Dumbledore must have an announcement to make" Harry uttered. No sooner had they sat down Professor Dumbledore walked up to the platform and said,

"I trust that each of you will be on their best behaviour tonight; that goes for the teachers too, we have a live band, a delicious buffet, including a cake and we will turn this hall into a ball room. All houses will be asked to attend a meeting in their common rooms. This night will be a great chance to get to know some of the other schools and I would encourage you to talk to someone you have never spoken to before, this is a unique opportunity to learn. Now I won't keep you, but remember that lunch will be served in your common rooms today while we prepare for tonight. Enjoy."

Neville spent the day by the lake sitting under the protection of the tree Neville and Luna had one kissed under. He read through his Herbology book and identified some of the plants in his book. He made sure that no one was looking and he rolled up his sleeves, the scars had almost completely faded and you wouldn't notice they were there unless you were looking for them. Neville sighed and rolled it back down. He told himself he would never do it again, he could have been seriously injured and next time even with magic the scars might not fade away. When he first saw the scar it was a white gash that stood out, like a Black Wilfred dandelion in a purple harbos field, He had to wear his jumper at all times and use a healing charm every hour to fix it.

"Hullo Neville" came a bellowing familiar voice from behind. Neville jumped out of his skin hoping he hadn't seen anything.

"Hi Hagrid"

"Excited for tonight? Heard you were going with Ginny."

"Yeah can't wait, so what are you doing"

"Well I was going to help decorate the Hall wanna come?"

"Sure" Neville replied, anything was better than sitting there feeling sorry for himself. He followed Hagrid up to the castle taking three steps for every one of his.

"Are you going with anyone Hagrid?"

"I am actually, why do you ask?"

"Well you seem happier than normal and you have combed your hair"

"Yeah, well I just want to make a good impression is all." They stood by the entrance to the school "Pick up as many of those blue boxes as you can they are the lights, what am I talking about? Use magic, I forget you see cos I can't use magic, strictly speaking." Neville knew about his umbrella and wasn't sure why he couldn't get a new one, after all last year they kinda proved that it wasn't him. But Hagrid wasn't complaining.

Neville could carry about as many as Hagrid could and Hagrid wasn't even using magic. So they managed to get all of the lights into the Great Hall, in about five trips. Then Professor Flitwick levitated them and fitted them into the correct positions. "Righ Neville I'm gonna bring in some more stuff, but would you give Mad Eye a hand, he looks like he's struggling." Hagrid was right Mad Eye was Pouring drinks all over the table.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks; my hands can't stop shaking, probably from all the nerves. I'll go see how the food is doing." Neville ended up pouring thousands of drinks himself, by the time he had finished he was sick to death of bubble juice. He suddenly noticed the time, only half an hour. The place looked great he hadn't noticed how much work had been done in the time it took him to pour the drinks. Mad Eye hadn't returned, in fact no one had seen him for an hour. Neville excused himself and ran up to his room to get ready. After 20 minutes he was washed dressed and smelling of Candy Toad body odour repellent. Then he met Ginny by the notice board. She looked beautiful, ruby hair was curled and hanging by her ears. She was wearing a Light green dress which looked great against her hair, with a pink sash around her waist and tied in a bow. Looking at her he wished that he had made more of an effort.

"Should we go then?" Asked Neville nervously

"Yeah sure" replied Ginny a little disappointed that Neville hadn't commented on how she looked.

They walked down to the main Hall, everyone looked completely different, even the teachers. Apart from Mad Eye who had turned up wearing what he was wearing before he disappeared, Neville wouldn't have been surprised if he had spilt the drinks on purpose just to get out of doing the job. All of the boys were sitting around the edge of the Hall while the girls were stood in clumps talking to their friends giggling or nibbling away at the buffet. Ginny yelled to her friend and ran over to see her, leaving Neville alone. Was this how the night would be all the girls dancing while the boys sit down looking like they are about to die of embarrassment and boredom. Neville wasn't sure what he had missed from McGonagall's meeting but looking at this scene, he was convinced that she had told all of the boys that they would be put under the Cruciartus curse if they showed that they were having any signs of having fun. Neville spotted Harry and Ron standing right at the back behind the Palace Ice sculpture.

"What happened at the meeting?" Asked Neville

"Not much, Neville, Ron danced with McGonagall, that was hilarious but apart from that, it was basically a dance lesson."

"Oh right, speaking of the devil," Neville was irrupted by McGonagall

"Are you and Miss Patel Ready?" asked McGonagall

"Ready, for what professor?"

Neville laughed in hysterics at the look of horror on Harry's face, he made his way over to Parvati, then he and the other champions made their way onto the dance floor. Neville was astonished when he saw who was dancing with victor Krum, but not as astounded as Ron was. Before he got in the middle of a huge vent of feelings Neville excused himself and walked around to find Ginny. Who was crying on her own, at the back of the room.

"Hi Ginny, umm, what's wrong."

"Look no offence Neville but it doesn't really concern you." Ginny spat at him "sorry Neville I didn't mean that."

"I just don't like seeing people upset, especially tonight, of all nights."

"Just seeing someone, staring at another girl, I mean it's not as if Cho is that pretty anyway."

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny, well why don't we make Harr... him jealous?" Neville stood up and bowed to Ginny "May I have this dance?" Ginny grabbed his hand and made it onto the crowded dance floor. Most of the girls had persuaded the boys to dance, well at least for the first few songs. Soon there were only a third of them left, including Hermione and Krum, to Ron's dismay. They danced for hours.

"Hey do you want to get something to eat?" asked Neville after a while

"Sure I was about to ask anyway." Ginny replied. Ginny ran past Neville "actually be back in a minute." Ginny ran over to Dean Thomas and Neville walked straight into an argument between Ron and Hermione, Harry was in the same position, stuck in the middle. Hermione was crying and Neville decided not to get involved. He walked over to the food table filled up a plate and grabbed a drink (despite his previous decision) He watched the others dancing and his mind seemed to wander; he imagined him and Luna dancing until midnight in the moonlight. Suddenly Luna turned into Ginny, he realised that Ginny had switched partners and was dancing with Dean. "I obviously wasn't good enough to make Harry Jealous," He thought to himself. He noticed many girls sat looking defeated, his opportunity. He asked a girl from Madam Maxine's school who to his surprise accepted. He spent the remainder of the night dancing with beautiful girls, he felt on fire. For once his mind was not on Luna, he loved every moment. Gradually couples left the dance floor and before he knew it, the clock chimed twelve.

"I had better go Nevillee, I had a fabulous time tonight, I vill see you later yes?" and with that the French girl ran off to catch her friends. Neville grabbed another drink then walked over to Professor Dumbledore. "Good night Professor" he said

"Nighty night" replied Dumbledore who was using an impressive spell to tidy up the hall.

"You have got to teach me that one sir." Replied Neville astonished.

"I can imagine your room mates aren't the neatest of wizards, especially Ron and Mr Potter." Neville laughed then walked back to his room. Then he collapsed onto his bed and fell straight asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Neville,_

_I hope you had a great Christmas, my father got me this great book that helps to spot different creatures, which has proven to be very useful yesterday. I'll be back at Hogwarts on Sunday 4__th__ of September. It seems like ages doesn't it? My father and I spent Christmas alone but for New Year I'm going over to my Nan's house so that should be good fun. I hope you had fun at the Yule ball with Ginny, ooh also when we get back we are going over to see the Weasley's home, although there won't be much point, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George are all at Hogwarts with you. Oh well Have a great New Year and I'll see you soon. _

_Love Luna x_

_P.s I hope you like your present!_

Neville had read this letter frivolously since its arrival on boxing day; Luna had gotten him some Crucio taste buds (Muggles have something similar called toxic waste) and a beautiful ornament, it was a sapphire eagle perched on top of a roaring ruby lion cub, golden sparks shot off the lions mane whenever Neville thought about Luna and the eagle would spread its wings, whenever Luna thought about Neville. Neville had noticed that Luna thought about Neville a lot, not quite as much as he thought about her, but it was very comforting, even still. After three days the other boys begged Neville to put the ornament in the bathroom because the bright sparks woke them up several times throughout the night. So he did. He had gotten Luna a present but it seemed like nothing compared to what she had gotten him, he had sent her some liquorish wands and he had knitted her some ear muffs because she kept complaining that her old ones were too tatty, but he felt too embarrassed to send her the ones he had made, they were a mixture of brown, grey and orange and he had made lots of mistakes, so instead he bought a hat off Hermione and gave her that. Hermione had been knitting all sorts for the house elves so she was quite good at it. He missed her so much.

September 4th finally arrived, Neville waited at the Main Entrance all morning with Ginny who was waiting for all of her friends.

"Hey Neville, sorry 'bout the Yule ball, I just..." Ginny trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"I know, no sweat, I got to dance with lots of girls," replied Neville.

"I saw you dancing with Fleur's sister"

"Yeah Gabby, she was a good dancer, but a bit up herself, if you ask me."

"Well she couldn't have been if she was dancing with you." Ginny said jokingly. Neville just stared at her, he was quite hurt, but he didn't want her to know.

"Ha yeah, that's true" Luckily the train arrived and saved them both awkward conversation. Students streamed through the door, Neville stood on a bench so that he could scan the crowd for Luna. The crowd began to thin and Neville couldn't see her anywhere. He walked through the door. "Hagrid, have you seen Luna?" he asked. But before Hagrid could answer Neville ran down the path to find Luna tearing up opposite Malfoy.

"Oh look, loony has your boyfriend come to rescue you?" Malfoy jeered.

"Leave it Neville!" Luna cried

"Yeah she's probably right, wouldn't want pathetic Longbottom to show her up in front of who she really fancies." Malfoy laughed and put his hands on Luna's shoulders, she shrugged him off her. Neville had, had enough he clenched his hand and punched Malfoy on the nose, Malfoy stared in shock.

"I'm bleeding." He said in amazement "Didn't know you had it in you, Longbottom, just you wait. You'll pay for this one; mark my words, you and your freaky little girlfriend." Malfoy raised his wand to Neville then sighed and walked away. He then noticed that almost the whole school had seen it. "You didn't see anything right?" Malfoy challenged a second grader.

"What you gonna do, cry on me," replied the fearless girl. Malfoy had only just realised that the force from the punch must had made his eyes water. Malfoy yelled for Crabbe and Goyle and they scuffled down the corridor.

Neville walked up to the castle with Luna, she was amazed that he had stood up for her like that, when he looked at him she didn't feel pity, she felt proud of him and she was rapidly changing her opinion of him, she didn't know how she felt about him anymore. They approached Hagrid.

"I didn' see that ef anyone asks, but I thin' that he probably deserved it." Hagrid muttered, the two of them smiled at Hagrid then walked into the castle, they felt like celebrities, everyone was cheering his name and asking questions.

They managed to get past them all and Neville walked Luna to Ravenclaw, carrying her bags the whole way. Neville had only just realised that she was wearing the hat that he had made her... well Hermione had made, Luna looked into his eyes, he was a hero, she knew that she could have easily cast a spell to hurt Malfoy, but she wasn't physically strong and couldn't have stood up to him in that way and punched him, he had done it for her. Even though he knew that he would probably get grief from McGonagall and not to mention all of Slytherin house, he still did it. Luna leant towards him and whispered in his ear "Thanks Neville," she started to tear up.

He started to walk backwards and saluted to her.

"Anytime"


End file.
